El extraño despojado
by vainilla94
Summary: Y es que no era la primera vez que lo veía. Ella ya lo había visto tiempo atrás, tal vez en un sueño, tal vez en una ilusión; lo único que sabía era que, al mirarlo, allí, su piel pálida resplandecer bajo la luz de la luna y empapándose del agua de aquel imperturbable estanque, algo dentro de ella despertó del sopor en el que vivía estando muerta.


**Prólogo: Insomnio**

Lucy sufría de insomnio.

Hacía semanas que Lucy no dormía bien. Desconocía la razón de su malestar; a decir verdad, ninguno de los curanderos, físicos ni doncellas de palacio conocía la etiología de dicha indisposición, así que era bastante complicado que ella misma pudiera llegar a tal conclusión por sí sola.

Lucy era una joven de dieciocho años, hermosa, inteligente y dulce, además de valiente. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, unos grandes ojos marrones y una boca menuda y graciosa. Su cuerpo aún no había terminado de moldearse durante el proceso de crecimiento, y, aunque aún quedaba a la sombra de su hermosísima hermana mayor, todos coincidían en que la belleza de la joven reina tampoco encontraría parangón alguno.

Sí, habéis leído bien, reina; pues Lucy no era una muchacha normal como tú o como yo. Ella era la menor de cuatro reyes de un mundo totalmente distinto al nuestro: Narnia. Un lugar en el cual los animales hablaban, las sirenas nadaban en los mares, los faunos danzaban sobre la hierba en verano y donde, en definitiva, una considerable cantidad de seres fantásticos a nuestros ojos convivían en paz y armonía.

Los reyes de Narnia eran, no obstante, los extraños en aquel universo tan maravilloso, pues ellos eran humanos, personas de carne y hueso como nosotros: dos hijos de Adán y dos hijas de Eva. Los dos varones eran el rey Peter, el Magnífico, Sumo Monarca sobre toda Narnia, y el rey Edmund, el Justo, tan amado por todos como el mayor. Las dos hijas de Eva eran la reina Susan, la Benévola, y la protagonista de nuestra historia, la reina Lucy, la Valiente. Los cuatro eran hermanos, razón por la cual ninguno tenía prevalencia sobre otro por razones de género o edad (exceptuando a Peter, que tenía poder supremo sobre todo el reino). Los cuatro, a su vez, fueron coronados siendo niños, ya antaño; y, un secreto que quede entre tú y yo: estos niños provinieron de nuestro mundo tiempo atrás. Fue Lucy, la más pequeña, la que por casualidad halló la entrada a aquel mágico mundo, y la que tuvo que afanárselas para que sus hermanos la creyeran.

Claro, no iréis a pensar que todo fue coser y cantar para ellos: llegar y convertirse en reyes por la gracia divina. No, no; antes tuvieron que derrotar a la mayor malvada que jamás asoló aquella tierra, congelada en un invierno perpetuo: Jadis, la Bruja Blanca, reina ilegítima de Narnia. Jadis sedujo a Edmund de una manera pueril pero no menos retorcida, y sus tres hermanos accedieron a permanecer en aquel mundo con la única intención de poder salvarlo. Para ello, tuvieron que recorrer todo el dominio para entrevistarse con el verdadero Rey de Narnia: Aslan.

Aslan era un león, pero no un león cualquiera. Él fue el encargado de crear aquel mundo y de otorgar a las bestias el don de la comunicación hablada. Y él fue el que, tras una centuria de terror bajo la tiranía de la Bruja, sacrificó su vida por la supervivencia del joven de los hermanos. Lucy presenció su muerte junto con su hermana Susan, y sintió cómo una pieza de ella moría junto con él, al ver, impotente, cómo la malvada usurpadora clavaba su cuchillo de piedra sobre su dorado pelaje, justo después de que el león le hubiera dirigido su última mirada.

Lucy y Susan lloraron su pérdida toda la noche, desconsoladas, acariciando su desnuda cabeza, esperando un milagro. Y, justo cuando se disponían a marchar de vuelta con sus hermanos, que luchaban ahora contra la asesina del verdadero Rey, el milagro llegó. Aslan regresó de entre los muertos, con su imponente cabellera brillando contra los primeros rayos de sol de la nueva aurora. Y ellas lloraron de nuevo, aquella vez de alegría.

El resto es rápido de contar. Aslan acabó con la Bruja, pues sólo él podría haberlo hecho, sin descontar, por supuesto, la intensa valor de todos los guerreros que habían derramado su sangre antes de que ellos llegaran. Lucy salvó de la muerte a todos aquellos que aún se aferraban levemente a la vida, y pronto la tristeza y el luto dieron paso al júbilo y la alegría, pues sus cuatro reyes habían llegado para quedarse. Los hermanos fueron coronados en Cair Paravel, el fastuoso castillo que les iría a servir de hogar, y los cuatro reinaron con sabiduría y prudencia de ahí en adelante.

Aslan marchó ese mismo día, y nunca nadie volvió a verlo desde entonces. Sin embargo, a veces Lucy sentía su presencia; no en el palacio necesariamente, pero sí que tenía la corazonada de que, en algún lugar de Narnia, paseando bajo los árboles en flor o surcando las elevadas cimas de las más altas montañas, él rociaba son su aliento las briznas de hierba que quedaban bajo sus patas, y que, con su silencioso rugido, los envolvía a todos ellos en un halo protector que hacía desaparecer sus miedos y temores. El problema era que aquel sentimiento cada vez se antojaba más y más extraño en el corazón de Lucy, y ya hacía mucho que se había negado a asomarse al balcón para observar la solitaria orilla de la playa, donde lo había visto por última vez.

Ni Lucy ni sus hermanos recordaban ya que hacía diez años habían sido unos simples niños que habían cruzado la puerta del armario de la casa en la que se hallaban refugiados de las bombas en medio de la guerra en la que su propio padre estaba reclutado. A decir verdad, ya no recordaban ni a su padre, ni las bombas, ni la casa ni el armario; ni siquiera recordaban que habían sido niños una vez. Peter gobernaba con cuidado y esmero el reino que la profecía le había asignado, rodeado de sus más fieles consejeros y amigos. Susan estaba muy ocupada cazando en sus tiempos libres (nunca mataba a sus presas, siempre las dejaba libres) e intentando elegir un esposo apto para ser rey consorte. Edmund viajaba con mucha frecuencia de un lugar a otro del reino, y normalmente andaba con la cabeza metida entre cuentas y números de comerciante, siempre y cuando no acudiera alguno de sus amados y fieles súbditos a pedirle consejo y ayuda en cualquier tema de importancia.

Y ella... Bueno, Lucy era la pequeña de los cuatro, lo cual no le ponía muy fáciles las cosas. Incluso ella, la más imaginativa y soñadora de sus hermanos, se había olvidado ya de la virtud e inocencia de la niñez. Su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada en otros temas. Por un lado, intentaba cumplir con sus obligaciones de reina activa, y realmente quería ayudar a sus súbditos; sí, ayudarlos, pues quería llegar al corazón de los problemas de su reino para poder achacarlos, y no ser simplemente una figura mediadora y autoritaria. También amaba cabalgar, y caminar bajo la sombra de los árboles al amanecer y sobre la orilla de la playa al atardecer. Amaba el mar con toda su alma, así como la brisa primaveral que traía un lejano olor a jazmín y amapola. Amaba la soledad acompañada de un buen libro; sí, amaba leer. Y también le encantaba viajar, conocer a otra gente y otras culturas. Siempre que podía acompañaba a su hermano Edmund a Archenland, donde otros humanos parecidos a ellos erigían un imperio bien distinto. Sin embargo, esa necesidad de tener que pedir siempre permiso para todo le molestaba sobremanera.

Y bueno, en cuanto al tema del matrimonio... ahí comenzaba el disgusto. Pues, como bien era sabido, ¨ella no sería una jovencita hermosa siempre¨, y debía buscarse un esposo para tener hijos lo antes posible. Peter andaba en sus mismas andadas, pues como Monarca Supremo debía tener descendencia; Edmund, por su parte, andaba bastante más tranquilo en aquel tema, y Lucy lo envidiaba. No es que no quisiera casarse, realmente quería enamorarse y tener hijos, algún día. Pero ese sentimiento para ella se le antojaba distante y extraño.

En toda su adolescencia había sentido ningún tipo de apego romántico hacia ningún muchacho. Peter se había enamorado de una joven y hermosa doncella a los dieciséis años, Susan había conocido un amorío de verano a los catorce, y el guaperas de Edmund había contado con, que ella supiera, tres historietas a los largo de su desarrollo de niño a hombre, una de ellas con una sirvienta de palacio que le doblaba la edad, y otra con una noble de un territorio lejano. Ella, sin embargo, la más afectuosa y sensible de los cuatro, no había conocido a persona que hubiera despertado en ella la más recóndita pizca de romance o deleite. Sólo en una ocasión, haría dos años atrás, había soñado con un hombre que se bañaba desnudo en un estanque de aguas tranquilas. Aquel sueño la había alterado sobremanera, no solamente porque aquel hombre había despertado en ella la más poderosa de las curiosidades, sino que... en fin, no solía soñar con hombres desnudos muy a menudo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que Susan, que siempre parecía saber lo que rondaba su mente, no notara nada extraño en ella.

Pero en fin, volviendo al tema, la reina Lucy no podía dormir. Hacía más de un mes en que lo único que podía hacer era dar vueltas y vueltas sobre la cama hasta bien entrada la madrugada, y a la mañana siguiente, o bien se levantaba demasiado tarde, o bien el cansancio la acechaba durante todo el día. Los físicos la habían auscultado seriamente, pero nada ocurría en su anatomía que pudiera destilar sombra alguna sobre su condición. Sus doncellas decían que últimamente la habían notado muy ansiosa.

- _Claro que estoy ansiosa_ \- se decía para sí. Y es que el tema del matrimonio la estaba dejando por los suelos.

Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué debía casarse? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué debía casarse tan tempranamente? Apenas y había cumplido la mayoría de edad, y decenas de príncipes y nobles, e hijos de príncipes e hijos de nobles, se habían acercado a su puerta para recitarle vanos versos de amor. Ella podía ser inocente, pero no era tonta: sabía que lo que esos buitres querían era asegurarse una descendencia segura y prolífica. Además, ni siquiera la querían a ella: todos morían en suspiros por su hermana Susan. Ella era cien veces más bella que la menor; o, al menos, eso pensaban todos. Peter decía que ambas eran iguales, que la belleza no podía medirse o compararse; Edmund, por su parte, que durante los últimos años se había encariñado mucho con su hermana pequeña, le aseguraba que ella era mucho más bonita de lo que Susan jamás llegaría a ser. Pero Lucy sabía que eso no era verdad. Y le daba igual. Bueno, no le daba exactamente igual, pero... no quería un esposo que sólo la quisiera por su belleza. Y menos aún que se casara con ella para después probar suertes con su hermana.

Por contado, Lucy no se sentía preparada para casarse, y menos para tener hijos. Sentía que en esos momentos tenía que estar pendiente de otras muchas cosas más importantes para ella. Y aún se sentía muy niña. Ni siquiera había traspasado la adolescencia.

Probablemente fuera ese el tema que le taladraba tanto la cabeza por las noches que no permitía descansar a su cuerpo. Se sentía sola en un mundo en el que parecía que todos le estaban trazando un camino. Y ella que durante tanto tiempo se había sentido libre y feliz... qué ilusa había sido.

Lucy cerró los ojos, con cansancio. Debía de ser muy temprano ya, probablemente quedara poco para el amanecer, pero ella no podía dormir. No había manera, simplemente. Decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse y tomar el aire un poco, pasear un rato para despejar su mente.

La joven retiró a un lado las blancas sábanas y posó los pies sobre el fresco suelo. Estaban a mitad de verano, y el mar hacía que la temperatura nocturna descendiera considerablemente con respecto al día. Se cubrió los brazos instintivamente con ambas manos, y se apresuró a vestir su menudo cuerpo con su bata de seda.

Lucy se aproximó, distraídamente, hacia el balcón que se abría en la pared trasera de la habitación, y posó sus codos sobre la balaustrada de mármol. Las olas rompían incesantemente contra el acantilado que pendía bajo sus pies. A lo lejos, en el horizonte, la luz del amanecer se confundía con la línea en que terminaba el mar. A veces se sorprendía a sí misma preguntándose en mitad de la noche qué habría más allá, navegando siempre hacia el este sin perder rumbo. Tal vez algún día lo descubriese.

La reina alejó su tacto la baranda y se internó de nuevo en su habitación. Sabiendo de sobra que aquello no bastaría para devolverle el sueño, la joven abrió la puerta de su alcoba y se alejó escaleras abajo. Siempre que necesitaba estar sola sabía a donde acudir, pues conocía un pasadizo que solamente ella y otras cuantas personas más conocían: un pasillo solitario, alejado de la vigilancia de los guardias y del resto del personal del castillo, que desembocaba en un pequeño bosque que quedaba en el peñón sobre el cual el edificio estaba construido. Allí, perdido entre los árboles, había un estanque en el cual ella solía refrescar los pies cuando necesitaba dejar de pensar y acceder a su mundo interior.

Así pues, la muchacha bajó las escaleras de caracol, torció a la derecha antes de que el trecho terminara, recorrió de lado el angosto corredor (si es que se lo podía llamar así) del que pendían telarañas y un nauseabundo olor a humedad, y abrió con cuidado la puerta de madera enmohecida que quedaba al final del mismo. Aspiró con gusto el aroma de la fresca noche, y se alejó del castillo, acariciando con la palma derecha la corteza de los árboles. Había descubierto aquel lugar con diez años, curiosamente, jugando al escondite con unas de sus compañeras de diversión de la Corte.

La joven siguió el estrecho sendero que sus pasos habían surcado en la tierra durante el transcurrir de aquellos ocho años, y se alegró inconscientemente al escuchar a lo lejos el leve fluir del agua. Sin embargo, la sorpresa que la deparaba allí esfumó todo sentimiento positivo de una pasada.

Lucy acababa de torcer la última esquina cuando lo vio. El sendero caía abruptamente hacia el estanque en el último trayecto, por lo que le dio tiempo de sobra a detener sus pasos y quedar pendida al borde de la caída. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente al hallar allí, en su más íntimo escondite, la figura de un hombre deleitándose entre el agua fría del estanque.

La pobre muchacha corrió a esconderse tras el tronco de un árbol, roja como un tomate. Temió haber hecho demasiado ruido, pero no fue ese el caso, pues el hombre siguió con su baño nocturno.

Lucy miró con el rabillo del ojo, intentando descubrir la identidad de aquel extraño que había ido a apoderarse de su único rincón de verdadera paz en aquel castillo. Sin embargo, jamás había conocido a persona como aquella. Su largo cabello rubio caía sobre su musculada espalda, y su robusta pero a la vez fina cintura quedaba abrazada por la inmutable agua de la fuente. La luz de la luna realzaba la blancura de su piel. Parecía un ángel, o, al menos, esa fue la impresión de Lucy.

Ella sabía que no era de una reina decente el estar espiando a un hombre en mitad de su baño, y era consciente de que lo normal en aquella situación era que, o bien estuviera al borde de un ataque de vergüenza, o bien su cuerpo comenzara a ser recorrido por las hormonas propias de la juventud. Sin embargo, ni una cosa ni la otra: a Lucy lo único que aquel extraño le producía era una cosquilleante curiosidad.

La joven se inclinó un tanto más sobre la cuesta, aferrándose bien al árbol para no caer y ser descubierta. Deseaba conocer el rostro de aquel extraño que había ido a parar a ese lugar tan sagrado para ella. El hombre, en un momento dado, como sabiendo que alguien lo espiaba a sus espaldas, paró su quehacer; y ella contuvo el aliento, nerviosa. Sin embargo, el misterioso pronto siguió empapando su cabello, a la vez que se daba, aquella vez sí, la vuelta sobre sí mismo.

Y Lucy lo vio. Su rostro no era rudo, como ella había pensado en un principio, sino fino, con las facciones perfectamente definidas en una expresión concentrada y pacífica. Sus cejas rectas descansaban sobre sus grandes ojos, y sus labios caían bajo su larga nariz. Sus hombros eran anchos; su pecho, amplio; y su abdomen, semioculto bajo el agua, marcado. Sus manos eran grandes pero a la vez delicadas. Lucy sopesó la posibilidad de que aquél extraño fuera una divinidad del bosque o del mar.

Y, entonces, lo reconoció. Aquél era el hombre con el que había soñado dos años atrás.

Sintiendo cómo el aire le faltaba de repente, la muchacha se alejó rápidamente del lugar, corriendo de vuelta a la puerta del castillo, deseando, sin saber por qué, sentirse de nuevo segura entre aquellas paredes que minutos antes la habían asfixiado.

Una vez hubo llegado a su destino, la joven cerró la puerta tras de sí con violencia, aún a sabiendas de que podría romperse con facilidad, y siguió todo lo rápido que pudo corredor adelante, tropezando consigo misma y aferrando sus manos a las paredes sin importarle la suciedad ni la mugre. Una vez hubo llegado a las escaleras, las subió como alma que lleva el diablo, y, encontrándose de nuevo ante la puerta de su alcoba, la abrió, se encerró en ella con pestillo, y corrió a echarse abruptamente sobre su cama, resguardando la cabeza bajo las almohadas, intentando respirar con normalidad mientras su cuerpo temblaba entre convulsiones. Aún no estaba segura de si había vivido un hermoso sueño o una horrorosa pesadilla.

Unos minutos más tarde, Lucy consiguió calmarse lo justo y necesario como para poder volver a levantarse, aunque no se atrevió a dirigir de nuevo sus pasos hacia la puerta, temiendo que aquel extraño fuera a aparecer tras ella y a devorarla viva. Había visto algo en él que la había alterado sobremanera, y no sabía muy bien qué podría haber sido.

Sin embargo, como la curiosidad y la valentía eran dos de las cualidades más presentes en nuestra querida protagonista, y como la valentía no se traduce en la ausencia de miedo sino en la capacidad de enfrentarse correctamente a él, la joven reina apresuró sus pasos hacia el balcón de su cuarto, aún a sabiendas de que no daba al estanque del bosquecillo sino a la orilla de la playa.

Nada.

Ni una sombra paseaba entre las olas, ni una figura escalaba las rocas del acantilado. Todo habían sido imaginaciones suyas. ¿O tal vez no?

Como siempre que uno tiene miedo, a Lucy se le comenzaron a atropellar los pensamientos en su cabeza: quién habría sido aquél hombre, sería un ser humano como ella o un ser divino de la naturaleza, había hecho bien en verlo y espiarlo, debía haberle dicho algo... Y, sobre todo, ¿lo había visto realmente? Porque, muy seriamente, lo dudaba. Había sido demasiado hermoso y sobrecogedor como para haber sido verídico. Jamás había visto ni imaginado a un ser tan bello y perfecto, tan harmonioso y delicado a la vez que fuerte y firme. Y, sin embargo, y aunque en su fuero interno sabía que aquél ente jamás podría haberle hecho daño, había huido. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Solamente estaba segura de que algo en su interior se había removido violentamente al reconocerlo, al verlo allí desnudo y en su totalidad. Se había sentido indigna, ¿podría ser? Un pésimo sentimiento de vergüenza y bochorno se apoderó de ella. Sabía que no había hecho bien en acercarse al estanque y espiarlo.

Y, sin embargo...

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy se dirigió, completamente lúcida, a la biblioteca del castillo, y se puso a buscar toda la información relativa a las especies y a la mitología que pudiera existir en aquel mundo. Preguntó a ancianos y a maestros, pero ninguno de ellos supo darle una descripción que se acercara lo más mínimo a la visión del extraño al que había conocido la noche anterior.

Y, esa misma noche, a la hora exacta, la reina volvió a cubrirse con su bata de seda y volvió a bajar las escaleras de caracol, y volvió a atravesar el angosto pasillo y a abrir la mugrienta muerta, y volvió a cruzar el maltrecho sendero hasta llegar a su sagrado estanque.

Pero él no estaba allí.

Lucy volvió a la cama, cansada, distraída y, sobre todo, decepcionada. Se había enfrentado al miedo aquella noche, y ese era el premio que recibía.

Durante los días siguientes, la joven tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en la identidad del extraño del estanque, y también reflexionó bastante sobre sus propios sentimientos al respecto. Había sentido miedo, sí; pánico, prácticamente. Pero había sido un miedo excitante y cálido. Tal vez, su desconcertante impulso se había debido a su inexperiencia en el tema. Pero, no... no había sido sólo eso, pues algo en aquel hombre destilaba grandeza y humildad a partes iguales. Tal vez, había sido el estrépito tal del encuentro entre una niña y un ser tan sobrenatural como aquel.

Lucy no tardó demasiado en olvidar aquella casi traumática experiencia. Nunca volvió a pensar en aquel hombre y nunca jamás volvió a encontrarse con él en aquella vida. La reina se olvidó de sus pretendientes y se dedicó al estudio y al viaje, y creció como mujer y como soberana. Y nunca jamás volvió a conocer persona alguna que removiera de aquella manera su alma.

No en aquella vida.


End file.
